worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wretu
Reino do Reino – ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Daleah: Population 2800, mixed human and halfling. The town is a tangle of narrow streets and row buildings. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male halfling named Reder. The most prominent tavern is The Golden Cup, on Hare's Street. #Hihill: Population 1500, mostly human, some elf. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Aegin. Hihill is infamous for its heavy-handed town guard. #Wamoor: Population 25, mostly human, some elf. Most of the thorp is delved into the sides of a long hill. It is governed by the local priest, a male human named Sige. Wamoor is the home of a legendary hero, a female cleric named Aucieth. #Horgiholm: Population 2000, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lady Dis. Horgiholm has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Keford: Population 1200, mostly human, some dwarf. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Liamas. Keford has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Hawic: Population 460, mostly human, some elf. The village sits upon a volcanic outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Pandy: Population 220, mostly elf, some human. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a male elf named Elron. #Sheawick: Population 1800, mixed human and other civilized races. The town is defended by a few magical constructs and wards. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female human named Fruna. The College of Mystical Study is located here. #Edhenon: Population 540, primarily elf, some halfling. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, known as the White Assembly. #Bilnala: Population 1400, mostly dwarf, some human. The town is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Divindades Locais Blelle, the Drunken Goddess, visible to mortals only as a jackal with the head of a lion. The Last Goddess, who appears as a naked lady. Darrion, the Goddess of the Sun and the Telestic Goddess, who appears as a serene old woman. Kriah, the Goddess of Oceans and the Brown Goddess, visible to mortals only as a young woman breathing fire. Weylyn, the God of Steppes, visible to mortals only as a mummy-wrapped jackal with eyes like a spider. Vivasia, the Goddess of the Floods and Mistress of the Sea, visible to mortals only as a old woman with the head and tail of a rat. The Ultimate God, most often depicted as a mummy-wrapped goat. Arrad, the Draconic God, who visits in visions as a rat with tusks like a boar. Madolyn, the Goddess of the Winds, visible to mortals only as a hag with the head and tail of a horse. The Oracular Goddess, visible to mortals only as a woman holding a trumpet. Dalizel, the God of Knowledge and Father of the Gods, who visits in visions as a serene child. The New God, seen in dreams as a camel with webbed feet like a toad. Encontros